


Six Chose You for a Reason

by LacrimosaNox



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimosaNox/pseuds/LacrimosaNox
Summary: Just self-indulgent literature





	1. Who can? Kapkan

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit tags as I go

There were a number of things that you could be doing right now, but under any other technicalities, there was also nothing you could really during times like this. Today was one of your rare off days because of the recent decrease in terrorist activity. The monitoring was still live and hot, but there were no recon missions that had to be done for the time being. Six hadn't asked for any teams or set up any missions in since the day before and everybody was taking time around the quarters to either rest, restock, or drink.

You decided to lounge around with the GSG9 crew in the main living quarters, making delightful conversation about gadgets with all of them. You'd always been specifically interested in Monika's and Marius's gadgets because of how precise and technical they were and had found out that Elias thought the same. Dominic, on the other hand, wanted the work talk to end and the drinking to begin as he came back from his earlier searchings with two moderate sized bottles of cognac in his hands and a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. A low groan left Monika as Marius and you exchanged uneasy looks, obviously not liking where this was going. You weren't one for heavy drinking but you decided to muse with him on taking a shot or two instead while he and Elias drank themselves silly.

"Monika. Marius. Join us in the fun! We won't be on call for the next few days," Dominic joked with an honest, but smug smile.

Monika was quiet for a moment before surprisingly agreeing with you, "I'll do like [f/n] and just take a few shots, the rest of you can have all that mess."

"I second Monika on this. I want to work on my ADS some later on tonight."

You excused yourself and went to go grab some shot glasses from the communal bar the next room over and happened to find Maxim and Alexsandr in there enjoying some alcohol themselves.

More than likely vodka.

"How are you guys doing? Didn't you just get back from a scout run the other day?"

Your question only lingered in the air for a second as you rummaged around for the glasses because it was soon answered with a few snickers.

"Ah comrade [l/n], yes we did. We're just taking it easy today. May I ask why you are here? From what I recall, Alexsandr showed us all last time that you aren't much of a heavy drinker."

Kapkan nudged Tachanka with a chuckle and eyed you all the while. You gave them both a pout and an eye roll before grabbing the glasses and heading back towards the main quarters, hearing light laughter follow you the entire way. Both the Spetsnaz and GSG9 men would make a point of it to remind you how much of a lightweight you could be. It wasn't much of a problem, it was more so, a slight annoyance but that wouldn't keep you from enjoying yourself in the meanwhile.

"Hey, you two! I got the shot glasses."

"We can always count on [f/n]," Elias laughed, clearly already slightly buzzed.

_I didn't think they'd start drinking this quickly. . ._

Monika got up and grabbed two of the glasses out of your hand, giving one to Marius and proceeded to take one of Dominic's bottles from him. She filled up all the cups and gave a quick nod before you three downed them in one go. Marius was given the bottle and he poured the next round. And someway somehow, it ended up in your hands and then it was just going around in circles. So much for just a few shots. . . 

* * *

Feeling the softness of the bed sheets under you as your consciousness slowly returned, you opened your eyes and scanned the lowly lit room. Apparently, you were back in the private living quarters. Emmanuelle, Grace, and Aria were fast asleep. You didn't feel like your full self. How much did you drink? You were somewhat dizzy and there was a light buzzing in your head as you sat up in your bunk.

Apparently too much is the answer. Getting up carefully, not trying to move too quickly and as quietly, you made your way out the room, squinting at the harsh light of hallway for a second as you closed the door behind you. A water bottle and aspirin was needed and the fridge was just restocked. The medicine was going to be tricky though since Doc kept the medbay locked at night during downtime.

The walk wasn’t too far from your bunkers and your sight had returned properly but the buzz was still there in the back of your head. After grabbing a cold water bottle, you leaned against the counter as you drank as if your life depended on it. With a rough sigh, you had downed the whole bottle quickly. It helped. Somewhat.

”Why are you up so late, kitten?”

You turned your head in the direction of the voice and saw Maxim entering the kitchen area.

”I woke up. Needed some hydration. Why are you up?”

”I don’t sleep very well. Insomnia troubles. Marius has the same issue. Sometimes we’re up working on our gadgets together.”

He stepped past you to grab a water from the fridge for himself. You grunted at him, a nonverbal plea for another one and he threw a bottle to you. Hopping on top of the counter, you started at your second drink and he positioned himself between your legs, doing the same. The silence was nice for a moment as your head slowly cleared up and the buzzing finally stopped.

”Kitten, we don’t get much private time together anymore. I’ve missed your warmth,” Maxim purred as he sat down his bottle and started squeezing at your thighs and waist, immediately making himself comfortable in his spot. A sly smile crossed his face for a second before his hands started roaming and feeling across the rest of your body, groping and raking his nails here and there, leaving a tingling feeling everywhere he touched.

”Don’t think I haven’t missed you as well.”

The second bottle now empty, you threw it at the trash can.

It missed.

You’ll get it later.

Your hands found his own and you started kissing his cheeks and neck as you intertwined your fingers together. He shivered at your pecks and nips in various places.

”I think you’ve missed your main mark,” he said with a cheeky grin before pressing his lips against yours feverishly, opting instead to have his grip around your waist as you did the same with his broad shoulders.

You couldn’t remember the last time you were together intimately and this was a reminder of why you were with this man in particular. His very being screamed dominance. Maybe it was just his hunter personality. Maybe it was an after effect from years in the field. Either way, none of that really mattered as much as him breaking the kiss and starting at your neck and upper chest, sucking and biting in various spots, sure to leave marks.

The heat in your belly was growing rapidly the more he continued. You were putty in his hands as warmth filled you similar to how it did earlier when you were drunk. Tugging at his shirt, you whined, not wanting to be so out in the open. There was worry that someone could just walk in on you.

”Let’s go back to your quarters. Aren’t the rest of the Spetsnaz out right now anyway?”

”Da. Gone to a party with Lui Tze and Masaru. You and the GSG9 weren’t the only ones who decided to have a nice time today.”

You face became tinted slightly at the remark. You were going to both thank and kill Dominic later.

Maxim picked you up, much to your surprise, and proceeded to walk down to his team’s quarters. The door wasn’t much of an issue and he made sure to close it with his foot before turning his focus to you. He laid you down on his bed and started making quick work of your pants and shirt, continuing his actions from earlier, doing much of the same across your bare chest. You ended up tugging at his clothes a moment later, whining about the fact that he was still dressed compared to your near nudeness and wanting to feel his skin against your own.

"Impatient little thing, aren't you?"

His smirk sent shivers through your body as he lifted off of you, stripping off his own clothing. You had a good view of his body, toned and firm, years of fieldwork and training showcasing everything he had to offer and an even better view of his cock tenting in his boxers, already stiff and ready for you to take in. You were suddenly pulled out of your thoughts as he pushed your underwear aside and gave a harsh lick to your slit and immediately taking hold of your clit between his lips, making you arch and lightly squeeze his head as it sat between your thighs.

You should have been paying more attention.

After nipping at the bud, he started working on you inside out. He ate you like a man dying of hunger, rough hands squeezing your thighs to keep you in place as he drank your essence, savoring every last drop of you like it was his last meal. One of his hands moved to assist in his teasing, prodding your entrance lightly as his suckling on your labia slowly became rougher with each passing second, taking one of your lips between his and giving it a hard squeeze before doing the same to the other, finally dipping his finger into you and exploring until he found that one sweet spot.

"Oh!"

It really has been a while.

Maxim hummed at the sound that left your mouth and doubled his efforts, inserting another finger and making sure to keep aim for the spot that left you panting and squirming in his grasp, mouth once more finding your clit, giving the bundle of nerves more attention than earlier. The sound of light squelching reaching your ears let you know how wet and dripping he had you. Warmth started to spread to your cheeks in a slight embarrassment of the noise.

"I've missed your taste, sunflower. You are so beautiful like this," he sighed as took to nuzzling and nipping at your inner thigh, fingers never ceasing.

Oh, how the moans and gasps flowing your mouth had put a slight sense of pride in his chest, enjoying the fact that only he could see and please you like this. It fed to his ego and predatory side, taking delight in knowing you were only his to keep. Adjusting the angle of his fingers a bit had you attempting to roll your hips against his hand, but his other still kept a tight grip on you, still keeping you in place. You mewled at this wanting more. More of him. More than just this teasing.

"Maxim. Please," you cooed, it was an appeal from a sub to a dom and he knew very well what you were asking for.

"As you wish," was his only response before he detached himself from you, moving to take off the last article of clothing on his body as well as remove your own.

He was slow in his entering of you, a hand on your waist and the other on his cock, guiding it. He hissed at the tightness and you whined lightly from the stretch. You really needed to do this more often whenever you had the chance. You had forgotten how well he filled you out - how perfect it was. Giving a small roll of your hips, thoroughly adjusting to accommodate all of him, you utter your consent for him to continue in his taking of you. It was going to be a long night . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >/////>  
> I'm not a smut writer. I wish I was lmao


	2. The Artist’s Muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy title. I know lol

Adoration. This man would worship the ground you walked on if his pride wasn't as high as it is. Timur Glazkov doted on you. He loved every perfect imperfection about you and has called you a masterpiece on plenty occasion. As much as he enjoyed his occupation in Rainbow, he even more so enjoyed his free time with you. It wasn't without warrant though. Every single time he came home, there'd be news from you either dealing with his family visiting or something new at work or you doing something special for him during his returns, like making his favorite meal or planning a date night for the two of you out at some fancy restaurant with a slothful day to follow.

You equally fancied the man you married just as much as you did when you first started dating and the years haven't waned your feelings in the slightest. The only issue at this point is that the two of you started discussing the possibility of children and with his job, it was worrisome wondering whether or not if you  _did_ have a kid, would they end up fatherless. You never doubted Timur's abilities and experience but there were days that you wouldn't hear from him. It would consistently strike slight fear in your heart because he'd always try to at least send you one message a day, to tell you he's okay, if not more.

Today was no different. He sent you a text relaying the fact that he'll be home in two days time and that his latest deployment had gone over well with Six. You wanted to make something sweet for his return. Maybe teacake. Or chocolates. Or syrniki. Just something sweet enough to satisfy your recent cravings. He always did like your desserts the most out of all your cooking. This man had a sweet tooth like no other.

In two days time, he'd be home. In two days time, you'd be hearing about how his comrades are doing and how they still poke fun at him for how he'd still gush over you like a schoolboy with a crush. In two days time, you'd be cuddled up with your teddy bear and enjoying an evening to yourselves.

A sigh left your lips as you turned over under the comforter, relishing in the warmth that surrounded you as you stretched out the tired that settled into your body. Work had come and gone without as much as a complaint. The days were shorter when you were in your lonesome. It'd become a routine of getting up, drinking coffee, go to work, and buy dinner because you'd be too drained at the end of the day to do much else. Your energy always depleted when you were alone too long, wanting nothing more than to stay in bed most days and just sleep. 

* * *

There hadn't been a text from your husband in two days. You checked your phone periodically throughout the day while at work to a lack of notifications and it put a slight damper on your spirit as the day went on. You didn't want to think anything negative since he had told you he was finished with his mission already but some part of you wonders whether or not Six put him back into the field on short notice. That thought alone left an uneasy, almost anxious feeling in the pit of your stomach.

With your face in your palms, a quiet groan leaks out as you try to not overthink the situation at hand; if it could even be called that much. Your leg wouldn't stop shaking. It'd calm down here and there but you were restless. You'll see him tonight is what keeps chanting in your head, bouncing back and forth with the anxiety-inducing thoughts from earlier. You were going to drive yourself ragged at this rate.

Tonight. You just had to get to tonight. Taking deep breaths to try and calm yourself proved only halfway effective. You were still suffocating from the looming thoughts in your head. Oh, how you wished this day to be over with already.

"Hey."

You hadn't noticed that one of your colleagues had come up to your during your moment of silent panicking, but nevertheless, the look you give them is almost abrasive and you notice their uneasiness as they take a slight step back. Practically submissive to your silent attitude.

"Boss said we're done till tomorrow since some of the paperwork came up short. Something about inadequate assistants and interns. I don't know," they shrugged, not really knowing what else to say.

The curt nod you give is enough to send them on their way as you let out a shaky breath. You were home free now. Only missing your better half at this point. 

* * *

You don't know what time it is when you hear the door open as a heavy bag also makes a loud thud as it hits the floor. Fear flooded your system for only a second before you recognize the fatigued mumbling of your love that echoes through the main hall. You had fallen asleep on the couch, still not having heard anything from Timur by then. Making your anxiousness rise at the time.

"Timur, I'm in the living room."

There was the sound of the door being shut and then the shuffling of feet as he made his way to you, obviously having missed you in his time away. The way this man almost fell on you, taking in all of your blanketed warmth, showed how exhausted he really was.

"Oh, how I've missed you Sunflower. The Spetnaz had a mission pop up last minute and all of us, even Lera, had to attend at the orders of Six."

His grip on you tightened slightly as he rolled the both of you over so you were laying on top of him while he rested against the couch.

_This giant of a man._

"You should have at least messaged me, I missed you too, Timur."

You sighed before hugging your love tighter, relishing in the comfort that washes over you after such a long month without him by your side. It felt nice having your better half back for however long he’d be home. This moment was well worth the wait. He was always worth the wait.

Burrowing your face in his neck, sucking up some of the warmth he had stolen from you, you let out a pleased sigh and he took the time to smell your hair.

”You washed it earlier before you went to sleep, you smell like rose petals and rainwater, my dear,” he hummed matter-of-factly before continuing to inhale more of your scent. He was five minutes away from knocking out hard on the couch below him and as much as he could have cared less since being in the military teaches you to sleep anywhere, he worried for your comforts sake.

"We should go upstairs to our bed, love."

He nudged you softly, only to be met with a soft groan of discomfort.

"But we're so cozy."

"We'll be cozier in bed, sunflower."

"Timur," you whined his name as he began to shift before putting himself into a proper enough position to get up from the couch and carry you along with him.

Sometimes you'd forget how strong he was. All these years in the military was worth something. You sighed as he continued on his path up the stairs, giving in to his gesture and care and settling yourself properly in his arms.

"I love you, sunflower."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long wait kiddos, depression and college are bitches


End file.
